What is Life?
by deadsilence95
Summary: The Kingdom of Konoha is a place where the poor are not necessary to the world. Hyuga Hinata, an orphan, works everyday to free her and her little sister from that world, so they can explore a brand new world. A prince, rich and popular with every villager, hates his path and wants to find his own path. Two different worlds, with similar dreams. Can they handle their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**What is Life?  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Hyuga Hinata**

The thundering blares of bombs going off are heard loudly from the Kingdom of Konoha. Every single villager of the kingdom stir with fear in their voices and eyes, not knowing what to do or where to go from this harsh bolt from the blue.

In a bijou house almost adjacent to the wall that manned the kingdom, and man with long, brown hair sprinted through his small house to take hold of his blood fearing of death. He open the door where two of his babies settled, one of them looked to be about 5 with short, midnight blue hair, and another a basket that held a 4 month old baby girl with brown hair.

"Daddy!" she weep loudly as she held her arms out to her father. He instantaneously advanced towards her and took her in his arms along with the baby girl who also cried her eyes out. "Daddy, what's happening!?"

"I don't know. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." He made his way out the house, which disintegrated to the ground when a bomb struck the side. With the family being so pauperized, their only conveyance was ambling and scampering through the village. With no real way of getting his children to protection, the only thing he could do was sprint and sprint and sprint. He ran through obstacles, dead bodies, dead animals, anyone or anything. Knights were seen sprinting in the reverse direction from him with weapons and bombs.

"There's a safety house up ahead! Hurry up and get there now!" he ordered the man. The man did as he said and made his way to the direction of the house, while his little girls still crying their eyes out.

"I will get you girls to safety no matter what. Just hold a little longer." He encouraged them. As he ran a few more yards, he felt himself afflicted in the back, causing himself to fall over and hit the ground, with both his children in his arms. "Agh!" The discomfort in his back circulated through his body. As much as he scuffled to do so, he attempted to stand up on his feet.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" the little girl asked.

"No. Daddy's fine. Just a little sting in his back." The little girl look to his back and saw a long arrow inserted in his back.

"Daddy!"

"I know. The most important thing is getting you to safety." He started to make a run for it once more, with only about 5 blocks until they make it to the safe house. He was afflicted by another arrow, but this time, in the leg. He stumbled on his feet and persistently ran despite the agony attacking him each time his feet hit the ground. _How are they still striking me when they're not even in the village!? No time, just keep moving forward. _One last arrow hit him in his back again and this time, when he fell, his children descended from his arms onto the frigid, rigid earth. The baby's wails could be heard from miles, and the little girl, who struggled to get on her feet, looked at her father's body. She coped to get on her feet and seized her little crying sister. She then made her way to her father's body and kneeled beside him.

"Daddy! We have to go! Please can you get up?!" He budged his eyes to his daughters with sincere.

"I'm afraid I can't." More arrows were shot from the same direction, hitting the ground, and would soon hit the girls. "The arrows hit my vital areas. I'm afraid I'm not going to make it, but you two have to get away from here, now!"

"I'm not leaving you, daddy!"

"Hey! Are you alive over there!?" A couple of knights dashed towards the three.

"Help! My daddy is hurt!"

"Get my daughters away from here now." He started to hack lots of blood.

"Sir, we can get you to help!"

"No, what's more important than me is my daughters! Get them away from here and leave me!" He hacked even more blood. "I'm afraid I won't make it even if you help." The knights seized hold of Hinata and the baby.

"No! Daddy!" Both knights ran off with the children. The man resting in the street, smiled lightly as his blood were disappearing from his eyes forever.

"I love you, Hinata, Hanabi." His eyes shut slowly where all he could see was the light.

"DADDY!" she hollered through the air.

**HINATA's POV**

"NO!" The same young girl, now 17 years old, awoke from her nightmare with sweat falling down her face and eyes as wide as the moon, and panting heavily. "Daddy?" I looked around and realized for the thousandth time that my father is dead. I clenched my fists on my lap and tears fell swiftly down my face.

"Hinata, since you're now awake, get ready for work." A woman said with a vicious tone. I hurried and wiped my tears and looked her in the eyes.

"Yea ma'am." I got out my bed and gathered my clothes to change into to get ready for work. After the death of our father, Hanabi and I have been spending our whole lives in an orphanage. It's not like life in the orphanage was an better since I was already poor. But some things were good about it too. The orphanage had some classrooms where we were able to learn. Well, that was the ONLY things good about it actually. I often checked on my little sister to make sure she's doing alright no one isn't trying to harm her. As hard as it is to believe the children here like to hurt each other, too. When I turned 14, I requested the owner for labor, because I didn't want Hanabi and I to be held upon this place for as long as we live. When I make enough currency, Hanabi and I will free ourselves from the orphanage and the kingdom, so we can chase after our own dreams in a monarchy free country.

"Are you done, Hinata?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then lets go. You have a lot of errands to run today." My labor varies everyday. One day I'm cleaning the toilets, another day I'm cooking all the meals for the children, and another day I'm sent outside running errands. I ate breakfast with all the children and my little sister. Afterwards, the woman, who goes by the name of Shizune, gave me a list of errands to run before a certain time. "Try not to get into any trouble, Hinata."

"I won't ma'am." I walked outside the orphanage carrying a basket for the things I'm gathering, and my lunch so I can be able to stop and eat since I walk around a lot and walking takes up so much time. I finally made it to the main part of the kingdom, where all the stores and houses are. The part of the kingdom where I come across a lot of revolting middle and high class villagers as they come upon a poor poor poor human being like me, who is always being called 'revolting' and 'ugly' and 'unsanitary disease infested' human being.

My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I'm an orphan of Konoha Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone my name is rainbow and I came out with a new story again. For those who know me for my other stories, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm on probably the worst writer's block in the history of my writing. To make up for all those long ass waits I created another story to kill time. It's not that long but I hope it's satisfying. Happy New Year and bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Life?  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Prince Naruto, it's time to wake up." A woman said from outside my door. I groaned and turned to the other side of my bed.

"Alright." I groaned.

"I'll be bringing your breakfast up here."

"Ok." I heard her footsteps disappear within seconds. It took me a few seconds to finally lift my body off my overly king sized bed. My eyes felt heavy and my blonde hair was very messy. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms in the air. The first thing I see as soon as I opened my eyes is my gigantic room. My room is so huge, and I'm the only person mostly in the room. My bed is double the size of a regular queen size bed, big enough for literally up to five people. In front the bed is a couch that I can just...sit on. On the other side of my room is my closet that stretches halfway across the room. On the left side of my bed is a nightstand and on top of it is a lamp. There's way too much to say about this room besides the fact that it's just big.

I swung my feet off my bed and yawned once again before standing on my two feet. I made my way to the double doors and opened the doors to the balcony. I stepped on the long balcony which consisted of two chairs and an umbrella incase it's too hot. Also I have a telescope so I can watch the people in the village from the castle, which is on top of a mountain. I looked through the telescope to look at some of the villagers. One of the villagers, was watching a man who looked like a fashion designer cut up cloth to I guess make something she wants? Another villager was walking her pet dog through the village. Oh...he saw a cat. And now he's chasing at the cat, causing destruction and making people angry. I laughed to myself.

"Poor child." I said to myself. I moved my telescope again and spotted a long, blue haired girl. I couldn't see her properly due to her head being turned. I waited so I could get a better look at her but…

"Your highness, your breakfast is ready." I moved away from the telescope and went back into my room. I sat on my bed as the maid set the breakfast in front of me on a tray.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Are you ready for me to draw your bath?

"No. Give me about a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." She bowed and left the room. I sat there and ate my breakfast. They sure do take the time to really throw such a big breakfast for someone like me. As I ate, there was another knock on my door.

"Come in." The doors slid open, revealing my father, King Minato Uzumaki.

"Good morning, Naruto." He made his way towards me with a grin on his face. He's practically showing me how non stressed he is that he has to deal with another day of trails. "Everything alright?"

"Yea. Never better I guess."

"Good to hear. Today is a big day. A day when the new school for knights finally comes back to life. Now we're can finally get back to having these young children who wanted to become knights get back to training so we can have more to protect the kingdom." He said grinning happily. It made dad happy a lot to see children train to become knights. Sometimes I wish I could do just that instead of being raised to run a kingdom when I turn 21, or when mom and dad gets too old to run it. I'm 18 now, the age when supposedly I'm suppose to be seeking for a wife. Not just any wife sadly. "When you're finished, meet us at the front doors. We'll be leaving for the ceremony soon."

"Ok." I responded quickly. With that, he left the room. He walks in my room for once, but he doesn't to ask a whole lot about me. Being the king of Konoha and all, he does a whole lot to keep this kingdom alive and moving, which is pretty soon going to be the things I will have to do once I become King. I hope that time comes slowly.

After I ate breakfast, the maids came in and dressed me in my normal weird clothes I have to wear everywhere ago. Compare to normal people's clothings, mine seem more complicated to put together because there's buttons all over and some zippers. Everyday I dress up looking like some kind of ambassador who's attending the annual ball. After the dressing and the accessories, I was led downstairs where mom and dad were speaking to some people. When I approached them, mom swiftly turned her head and smiled widely.

"Good morning, my son." She kissed my forehead. Had a pleasant sleep?"

"Good morning mother. Yes, I did." I answered.

"Any good dreams you want to tell me about?" Surprisingly mom asks more questions than dad. It's probably because she knows dad is way to busy to ask me questions.

"Um, yea, there was one particular dream that I really admired dearly."

"Great you can tell me about it later!" she yelled excitedly. She's always excited to hear about my dreams. I never really asked why for some apparent reason. Maybe I should ask her next time just out of curiosity. When we're alone.

"The carriage's outside, your majesty." said one of the workers.

"Thank you. Lets go." The three of us left the castle and made our way to the ceremony. On our way there, dad decided to start up a little conversation. "Well son, you're almost 18, the coming of age when it's time for you to be seeking your princess. Are you excited?"

"I guess I'm a little excited. Why so early though? I feel like I'm still a kid."

"That's the best thing about being 18, you're practically an adult and things will start going well your way. Think about it, you're just finished your daily school lessons after 15 years of learning." Mom pointed out. Thank god I am done with learning. Normal people would go to something called college afterwards, except for me, whose only career is taking over the kingdom. "Trust us, it'll be great." What goodwill it do me if I just marry a random person? How will that even make me happy?

"Hm. Fine I guess." I responded, looking out the carriage's window. Lots of people cleared the path as the carriage quickly rolled in the streets. Immediately knowing who we are, children and adults waved at us in the carriage. I waved back, happy to see everyone that's not my parents. Different people who live lives freely without having to take orders, order people around, and marry people unknown to them. I sighed to myself, low enough for my parents to not hear.

**HINATA'S POV**

I was going around the village buying everything given to me on the list Shizune gave me. Everyone seemed to be focused in one direction. The carriage must be coming through again. I stood with the crowd as they awaited the carriage to spot the king, queen, and prince, the people who never care about the poor.

The carriage came down the path and passed very swiftly. Everyone who stood there waved to the monarchy, except for me. I hope no one won't arrest me just for not waving. Where are they going though?

"What's going on today?" I overheard a woman ask.

"The School of Knights just finished rebuilding and they're going to open it up today." Another woman answered.

"Wow that's great. I can finally send my son back to the school. He's going to be so excited!"

I once wanted to go there, before my father's death. But I couldn't get into the school due to us living in poverty everyday. And now I'm running lots of errands everyday for the orphanage so I can earn at least a couple of gold coins. Because the orphanage is poor too, two coins is all I can get for working. Luckily, the orphanage is being sent money at least twice a month for new clothes, food, and books for the children, but it runs out so fast because of our strong need for that money. I sighed.

"I wish there was some sort of miracle for Hanabi, the children, and I." I went back to running the errands. As I walked around, lots of people were making their way to the event, as if it was really that exciting. I wonder if I should go, too? Shizune always asks me if anything weird happened while I was out. "Maybe just for today." I followed everyone else to the event.

When I finally made it there in these worn out shoes, there stood the tall school, ready to be reopened after it was suddenly burned to the ground a couple of months ago. A man stood in front of the entire crowd, ready to announce the arrival of the monarchy.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and kids! We will now begin the ceremony of the reopening of the knights school. Presenting your majesties, King Minato, Queen Kushina, and Prince Naruto!" Literally every girl screamed when the prince came out the carriage. Tch. He doesn't even look all that great. He waved to everyone with a small smile on his face. The ceremony began by the king speaking first, then the queen, and the prince, who only spoke a few words. Mostly of encouragement.

"We hope this new school go great and every child who enters the doors of this great place becomes the strongest knight ever. Thank you." Everyone cheered his one sentence.

"And now we will reopen the school!" announced the king. The long strings that was in front the school was about to be cut by the prince, who held the giant scissors. He chopped the strings down and everyone screamed with excitement. Lots of children and teens ran inside the building. Some of the girls ran over to the prince and started talking to him. As far as I was, I heard them all the way from my spot. A few others went to the king and queen, who happily communicated with anyone talking to them. I bet if were to try to speak to either of them, I'd get pushed away just because I look...like this.

"Ew look at that girl. She looks so hideous with that ugly dress and shoes."

"Her hair is so flat, too. Don't go anywhere near her. She could have diseases that'll kill everyone." The two teenager girls finally walked away from my presence. Should they be glad I'm even wearing clothes? Or would they rather me just walk around naked?

I stood there for about a couple of more minutes, until it was time for me to continue the rest of my work so I can sit down and eat lunch. Strangely, before I left, I saw the prince looking straight into my direction, away from the girls who were talking to him. Why is he looking at me and not them? He's probably about to judge me.

**NARUTO's POV**

I watched her, and she watched me. She's far, but I can see her perfectly. She's the one I saw through the telescope. The one wearing the tattered clothes and old shoes. And she's carrying a basket like she's shopping. I wanted to go by her while I still had a couple of minutes to let people speak to me, but she just bowed and walked out of my sight.

Damn.

**NO POV**

"Did you see that girl he was looking at, Minato?" Kushina asked.

"No, I didn't. Why what happened?"

"Um, nothing. I just could've sworn I saw him stare at that poor girl who was standing way over there." she whispered to him.

"Don't worry too much, Kushina. He could look at a lot of these beautiful girls out here but he still knows that he can't do anything with them. He has to focus on finding a real princess and not a commoner."

"I know that very well, Minato." _Even though I myself don't think it's really fair for him to have to be forced to fall for a princess. I mean...Minato and I love each other with truth, but...what if Naruto can't fall for the princesses?_

"Come on, lets check on the inside. Naruto, you want to come inside with us?!" Minato called for Naruto.

"Uh yeah! Sorry ladies, but I have to explore the school."

"Can we come with you!?" The girls asked.

"Sure." _I just hope they don't attack me while I'm in there. _

**NARUTO's POV**

After we explored the school, we left immediately to go back to the castle. Around that time, it was time for lunch so we all ate. Well, mom and dad and I anyways since we have no lunch guests today. No one said anything the whole time, so I decided to start up the conversation first.

"Mother. Father."

"Yes, Naruto?" Mom answered.

"At the ceremony, well when the ceremony ended, I saw this girl in the most strangest looking clothes ever."

"Is that so?" Minato asked, glancing at Kushina who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea. I have never seen clothes like that before. They looked wrinkled and dirty and her shoes look dirty and old. Why is she wearing such horrible clothes?"

"Maybe it's because she's poor, Naruto. And if you have already forgotten, we do not associate with the poor ever." Minato replied.

"Oh yea." I laughed nervously, I pretended like I didn't know just to start a conversation. Maybe I shouldn't have told them I saw her. Why do we not help the poor when we're so...rich? Do we just ignore them when they need help the most? Including that girl? "My apologies." I continued eating my lunch and we didn't start any other conversation sadly. Just their way of trying to ignore what I just asked them. After I finished, mom and dad went back to their duties while I went straight to the huge yard.

I walked by the pond and stood in front of it. I looked at my reflection in the pond and compared how my clothes looked to how that girl's clothes looked. Mines are practically loud and bright, while hers were dark and white. Darker than normal people's clothes. I've never seen a color like that. Could this mean something?

"How did the ceremony go your highness?" A few feet away from me stood one of the kingdom's knights, Sir Uchiha Sasuke. He has black hair that goes back and black eyes with pale skin.

"Just fine. Must've been good for you to not wait 2 years to go back to school. Since you're already one."

"I couldn't ask for anything better to do honestly. Otherwise I'd have to run my family's business." I sat on the bench in front the pond. Sasuke approached me and stood on side of me. "You obviously have something else on your mind. What's troubling you?"

"You know you don't have to talk like that. You're normal and so am I. You sound like a robot."

"Sir, you say that but you do realize I can get fired as your personal guard if I don't properly speak the way I speak to your majesties." I sighed. I suppose they won't listen to me anyways. "Right. So what's on your mind?"

"My parents are constantly talking about marriage marriage marriage. Marry a real princess and not a commoner. Marry someone I never even met. Mom and dad love each other like they knew each other forever. You're lucky to be normal."

"Sadly royalty isn't as lucky as anyone else. From what I learned, the tradition of a prince marrying a princess shall never ever be broken. It strengthens relationships and friendships. Honor your family and follow the tradition." I looked into the pond at my reflection. Everyone wants me to be happy about marriage. What good will it do when I won't know her? Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Don't let it bother you too much. Or else you'll never be happy. Maybe this princess you meet won't be as bad as you think."

"I sure hope you're right." Because if she is, I'm running away and never coming back.

"Everything will be fine." he tries to encourage me a lot, but but it's still hard to accept my fate. I was born into a family of royalty, where we're rich with money and beautiful things, but forced into doing things I don't want to do. Sometimes I wonder what it's like being normal and what it's like outside this place.

After sitting outside for a bit, I attended my music lessons where I'm taught how to play the piano, which is for some reason the instrument everyone wants me to play. I honestly would prefer to play a guitar. Then after my music lessons was a fitting into some new clothes made by an expensive clothing store outside the castle. Later on, it was dinner time, so I changed clothes...again, and attended dinner with mom and dad. Once again, it was just talk about duties, and I sit there, listening on and on, without even bothering to respond verbally, but only by nodding.

After dinner, I went to the library and decided to read more books. Most of the books I read in the library are novels and poetry. Lots of these books I read tell me a lot about what it's like outside, such as trees as tall as this very castle, unique flower types not seen in the village, different species of animals not seen in the village, and lots more. I read and read until I get too tired to real any more. I put all the books back and exited the library. As I walked to my room, I was stopped by someone calling my name.

"Naruto." I stopped to confront the voice. It was my father. "Everything alright?"

"Yea. I was just coming from the library, that's all."

"I see. Well, you better get on to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I understand. Good night, father."

"Good night, Naruto." He walked away and gone straight to his room. I also made my way to my room. I fell on my bed and pulled the covers over my body. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything I want to observe someday: nature, life, and the mystery behind that girl's clothing. More like the mystery behind why she's so uniquely beautiful, but looks so...different.

**HINATA's POV**

It was late, and I arrived back at the orphanage in time to help cook for the children. I ate with the children, including my little sister, Hanabi. After we ate, we all washed up ourselves and got ready for bed. Hanabi and I sleep in separate rooms, since the range goes by the age of the children. The oldest kids, like myself, sleep upstairs. Everynight before I go to my room, I tuck her in.

"Sis, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep here." I sat on her bed.

"I know, Hanabi, but it's orders to sleep in your assigned room. Always been that way. Someday she will maybe...cut us some slack."

"She should. But...there's nothing worse than the king and queen not wanting to help us." That she is right about. We're all poor, but not even the highest class, who makes all the gold, wanted anything to do with us.

"That's why I'm working so hard for us both...so we can leave here, and go somewhere more...free."

"But...what about the other children? They hate it here just as much as you and I do." I haven't thought too much about helping the other children out. They're like family too me, and I feel guilty for it. I even feel sorry for the bad children, who are the way they are because they never even seen their mom and dad. Because I'm the oldest, not only do I work around the orphanage and run errands in the village, but I also try to teach them a lot about manners. The way I was taught manner by my father.

"It's hard enough getting enough just for you and I. If only there was some kind of miracle, than everyone can live like the way they always wanted to live it. The longer everyone lives like this...the more..." I refused to say the rest, because I don't want to think that way. Hanabi wrapped her arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Me too." she sounded as if as wanted to cry, but tried to hold it in. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you. I don't cry." I comforted her. I comforted her for about 5 minutes before I finally decided to tuck her him. She laid down and I pulled the covers over her.

"Before you go, c-can you sing that song you said mom always sung to you?"

"That's only if the other children won't mind hearing it."

"I wanna hear it!" hollered a little girl.

"Me too!" a boy hollered also. Every child in the room gathered around me and Hanabi, waiting to hear me sing the song.

"Ok then. Here goes." I started singing the song, and every child in the room listened happily. I sing this song to them all the time, because it's a lovely little song about nature and happiness. The children, who have such a large life ahead of them, are greatly inspired by this song, because it reminds them a lot to stay strong, and hopefully, we shall get what we really want. After singing half the song, they started to sing along with me, bringing more and more joy. When the song ended, every child hugged me.

"We love you, Hinata." they all said together.

"I love all of you, too." Being around these children, made me feel like a super sister. All the children went to bed, and I stayed by Hanabi. She smiled at me.

"I really hope that someday, the meaning of mom's song, comes to life, for all of us." she said.

"I do, too, Hanabi." I kissed her on her forehead. "Good night. I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too." I shut off the lamp next to her and walked quietly out the room and made my way to my own room. When I was outside my room, I was stopped.

"Hinata." I faced Shizune, who walked with a lamp in her hand.

"Ms." she smiled lightly at me.

"You're really great with the children. Always have been. Sometimes I wonder why someone like you...isn't a princess." I lowered my head.

"Never could I be in royalty, especially with them. They don't even want to deal with us, and because of that, people die."

"I know, Hinata. And it's really difficult. That's why I go through so much trouble trying to provide for them. They only give me a little for them. If I beg anymore, they could send me to prison." Such horrible people. "Hinata, I understand how you feel a lot, but there's really not much we can do about it. Trust me, I'd rather every children here get away from here, but it'll never happen. You go out there, working to get at least one gold a week, to get you and your sister out of here…"

"I know, but I'd rather every children than just Hanabi and I. They're like my family, and I love them."

"It's like you told Hanabi, we just need to hope a miracle happens." I looked at her and nodded. She tapped my shoulder. "Better get to bed."

"Ok. Good night, Shizune."

"Good night, Hinata." I opened the door to my room, walked in and closed it. I pulled back the covers and laid on my bed. I pulled the covers over my body and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what it will be like living in a more carefree, beautiful, place with lots of liberty.

"If only life was that easy."

Something else I thought of is why the prince was staring at me earlier today, when he could've been looking at a bunch of others.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I know what you're thinking, what is this song? I honestly wanted to try to make one up but I'm not a songwriter, I'm an artist, as in drawing and painting. But I just wanted you to sort of predict what the song probably was since I put a little description about it in the chapter. I know this story isn't getting much attention, but this is mostly for fun, unlike the others that's more harder and serious to write. So I will continue it until I can't anymore. Bye bye.<strong>


	3. AN

**A/N**

**I'm sorry about this again but I deeply apologize for forgetting to put the pairs of the story like I just realized that happened. But thank you again and sorry for keep disturbing you with these sort of pointless updates. Bye. Hope to hear from you.**


End file.
